


Not Nearly Deserving Enough, Just Deserving Too Much

by JamieisClassic



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Derogatory Language, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is entirely crack and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin hides from his 18th name day celebration, still mourning his father and reeling from the war with the Legion. Shaw finds him and comforts him in ways neither of them expected to come to be, but both thoroughly enjoy nonetheless.Or: Heavy degrading language, praise and (relatively) mild pain play smut because I'm really just here to ship Anduin with all the hot older guys.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Not Nearly Deserving Enough, Just Deserving Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent crack bullshit, but hey, I'm having fun. As a note, I'm a trans guy so I'm writing Anduin with the words I find most comfortable which is mostly feminine with the use of "cock" instead of "clit" just bc I like it better as a word. 
> 
> Also fantasy HRT totally exists, fight me.

The evening-darkened halls of Stormwind Castle’s upper floors were, in Mathias Shaw’s professional and personal opinion, far too shadowed and easy to sneak through unnoticed. Currently, however, his need to go unnoticed outweighed his concern. The Legion was defeated, their homes and families safe once again, and the city was holding a festival to honor those lost, celebrate their victory, and congratulate the King on his 18th name day. And yet, for all King Anduin Wrynn loved his people, and had every reason to take a night to celebrate as a young man should, he was nowhere to be seen. 

This had happened before, of course, when one of the Alliance’s heroes had brought Anduin his father’s broken compass that they had recovered from the Broken Shore, and then the young King retreated to the cathedral for a concerning length of time to try and find peace. This time, however, Shaw suspected Anduin had not retreated to a place so public where he might be recognized and asked to join the festivities, and was much more likely hiding in or around the castle observatory that had fallen out of use since Tiffin’s death. While he’d kept it a secret from his father, Anduin had been as fond of the stars as his mother and used to sneak into the observatory as a child. Since becoming King he had it restored, though rarely staffed, and often went there to escape his duties as King and the lingering ghost of his father when he couldn't bear either. Today, likely the cause was both. 

Shaw approached quietly and paused at the door, listening for sounds. A loud crash from within and what sounded like a sob drew him in before he could think, breaking his stealth as he opened and closed the door and rushed to the weeping form of his King on his knees on the marble floor. 

“What’s wrong, my Liege?” he was at his side in an instant and Anduin jumped at his sudden appearance.

“When did you get here, Shaw?” he asked, looking up from the floor with tears streaking his cheeks.

“Just now, I was worried about you so I thought I’d look for you here.”

Anduin huffed, “Of course you know where I’d go to hide from all that nonsense about my name day. I suppose I’d be disappointed in your skills as a spymaster if you didn’t, but I am irritated you didn’t seem to get that I’m here to be alone.”

“I’m more than aware that you seek solitude, my King. I’m here to remind you that your duty is to be with your people today,” Shaw informed him, but seeing his despair at the thought amended, “You need to make an appearance, anyway.”

“Why, Shaw? What the fuck is the point? Of any of this?” Anduin just shook his head, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “They’re all out there celebrating my 18th name day as if we didn’t lose our King, as if we didn’t lose so many of our forces… as if I didn’t lose my  _ father _ . How am I supposed to celebrate finally being an ‘adult’ when I’ve had to be one through so much tragedy already?” 

He sounded heartbroken, and it was killing Shaw inside to have to insist that he leave this small bubble of peace he had built for himself. Carefully preparing something to say that would comfort him and convince him to leave, Anduin interrupted him before he could even speak, “I was supposed to do this with him, Mathias, how the fuck am I supposed to do it alone?”

“Genn’s here and Jaina’s even come for the festival. You’re not alone, my King.”

“But they’re not  _ here.  _ And don’t call me that, I am hardly fit to be King right now.” 

“You are fit to be a King, and you're a good one at that. You know how to take advice and listen to council and that is in my experience the most important skill a King can possess,” Shaw replied, trying despite the intimacy of the gesture to wipe the tears from his King’s face.

Anduin recoiled from his touch, “We won this war with the Legion but at what cost, Shaw? And if it wasn’t for Illidan’s sacrifice we wouldn’t have won anyhow. So what use am I to my people?” 

“No less use than Sylvanas is to hers, seeing as she could not achieve any more for the Horde than you could for the Alliance,” Shaw hoped the sentiment would comfort him, but it just seemed to set him more on edge.

“I understand what you’re trying to say, Shaw, but I don't want to be compared to her.” 

“I’m sorry, my King.”

“Don’t  _ call me that!”  _ Shaw was almost as shocked by the tone of command in his voice as he was by the immediate sobbing he fell into afterwards. 

“I’m sorry.” Shaw quickly calculated, and took a risk, “I’m here, Anduin.” 

He reached out slowly, the way one does to a scared stray animal and felt the tension in his chest release when Anduin leaned into his touch this time. Wiping the tears from his cheeks he was briefly struck by how much this “boy” was turning into a man, what was probably a day of stubble scratching against his bare palms, and his jaw and nose were more pronounced in close proximity than they seemed from afar. 

“You’re beautiful,” the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them but with the way the man’s pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed, Shaw doubted Anduin cared. 

“Mathias,” Anduin murmured, and then he was grasping the front of Shaw’s armor and tugging him into a kiss. 

He should stop him, must stop him really, but the thought was secondary to the warmth of Anduin’s lips pressing against his own, the slick heat of a tongue sliding along his bottom lip and the soft sigh the man made when he did it, and Shaw found himself powerless to resist. Moving his hands, which still rested on the sides of Anduin’s face, around to the sides of his neck he angled Anduin’s head to kiss him deeper, slipping his tongue between the young man’s lips when he opened them at his prompting.  _ Fuck _ he was barely a man, just coming of age that day, but he was also his king, his ruler, and who was he to deny him this, or anything really. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Anduin pulled back just a hair, swallowing audibly, “Mathias, I want this, I want you. But I need to know you don’t think I’m ordering you? You… you can leave, if that’s what you want.” 

“I should… we can’t do this, Anduin, it’s not right,” but he didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to give up the warmth and weight of the man in front of him.

“I didn’t ask if it was right, Mathias, I asked if you wanted it. Do you want me? Do you want to be here with me?” 

“Yes,” came his immediate and entirely truthful response, because he did want this, wanted it more than he could fathom for all its absurdity, and he knew he could never lie to Anduin. Then, a thought occurred to him, “And what do you want, Anduin?” 

“I…” he bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed, “I’ve never…”

That, Shaw knew, but he could tell the man was uncomfortable talking about it and he didn’t push the issue, “Doesn’t mean you don’t want things.”

“Heh, yeah I guess not,” Anduin paused, as if trying to find words. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Shaw suddenly felt dizzy from how quickly the blood from his head rushed to his groin. Oh, but he wanted that, and he wanted it desperately, “Yeah, yes, Anduin, I can do that.” He peppered kissing along the column of his throat, “Anything else?” 

“Yeah but I’m… I’m not sure how to ask without sounding crazy?” Anduin’s eyelids were fluttering beautifully at the small kisses but he still seemed nervous and tense.

“Try, and I won’t judge you if you sound insane. I promise.” He suckled a little on the skin over his rapid pulse and Anduin whined high in his throat.  _ Beautiful, _ Shaw thought, and pressed the word into the soft flesh in front of him with this teeth.

“Hurt me? Please?” Anduin asked, small and shy sounding around the little moans he kept making.

Shaw pulled away to look at him, unsure, “What do you mean by that? I want to understand so I don’t do something you don’t want.” 

“I’m not really sure I just… I don’t want you to be gentle with me. I don’t know how to explain it,” Anduin seemed to consider for a moment, “Sorry I know that isn’t clear.”

Resisting the need to sigh, Shaw pulled away and positioned them sitting with just a little distance between their crossed legs, “Do you mean you want me to be cruel to you? To mock you and laugh at you?”

A flash of hurt, genuine and unrestrained, crossed Anduin’s face and Shaw knew he’d missed the mark even before the man was shaking his head, “No, no. Please don’t do that, I don't think I could take you being well… I suppose I did ask you to hurt me but, no, I don’t mean emotionally.” 

“So nothing verbal then? No name calling or humiliation?” Shaw waited for him to shake his head again, but he didn’t, seeming to pause at something. “What is it Anduin?”

“Name calling?” 

“Yeah. Some people like being called derogatory terms in bed.”

“Like? Could you give me an example?” 

“Well, the first thing that comes to mind would be  _ whore _ , but it could be anything that would be considered offensive really.” 

The blush that had been fading from his pale cheeks returned full force and Anduin’s eyes went just a little glassy, “Um.. right. That might, um, might be good for me. Please. But I… I think I want to be, I don’t even know if this makes sense, but  _ good _ .” 

Shaw cocked an eyebrow, lowering his voice just a hair to a deeper timber, “Do you want to be a good little whore for me, boy?”

And maybe the ‘boy’ part was a bit much, but it felt right when he said it, and if the way Anduin’s lids fluttered and he whined high in his throat was any indication, he liked it too. Anduin nodded vigorously, “Please.” 

He was leaning forward, one hand reaching out for him but Shaw stopped him, “Wait.” Authority laced his words and Anduin’s whole body froze in response, “We aren’t done discussing this yet. Okay?”

“Okay,” Anduin replied, sitting back and knitting his hands together in his lap. He seemed impatient but like he was paying attention. Good enough.

“You said you wanted to be hurt but not verbally. Did you mean physically then?” He asked.

“Yes please,” and wasn’t that something, to have this beautiful young man asking him so politely to hit him. 

“How? Do you want me to bite you? Scratch you? Pull your hair?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes please.”

“Hmm,” Shaw considered for a moment whether it was more than he wanted to offer, “And your thoughts on spanking?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Anduin wheezed, leaning forward a hint before correcting himself and sitting back up straight, looking almost pained at the distance between them.

“Good. Good boy, come here,” Shaw praised, guiding him into his lap and pulling him into a kiss. 

He let his hand thread through soft blond hair and, just as Anduin tried to deepen the kiss, tugged just hard enough to give him a jolt. Anduin moaned, full voiced and trembling, into the space between them, and Shaw slipped his mouth down to nip at his jaw. Every nip, every gentle bite hard enough to feel but not enough to bruise, every tug on his golden locks had Anduin shaking in his lap, and as he trailed his lips further down his neck to where the collar of his shirt would hide a mark and bit down hard, the younger man’s hips jerked. 

Shaw suckled the skin near his collarbone, rejoicing in the way Anduin shook, the way his hips ground forward against his own groin needily, the way his voice pitched and broke with every moan that escaped his lips. He was beautiful, stunning,  _ sublime _ in his lap, a holy thing more than worthy of worship and oh, did he intend to bathe him in his love. Pulling away elicited a desperate whine from Anduin, but it ended when Shaw shifted them to lay him down on his back. “I’m going to undress you now. If you want me to stop at any point you tell me, alright?”

“Yes, I will,” Anduin nodded at him, mussing his hair against the plush rug he was laid out on. 

“Good boy,” Shaw smirked at the little groan the praise made rise from his lips, and began undressing him. 

Trying his best to go slow was torturous, but he wanted to give Anduin time to back out of each garment being removed just in case. Starting with his boots, unlacing them patiently and slipping them off his surprisingly delicate feet, he placed them off to the side along with his socks. He placed a kiss to the arch of each foot, earning him a giggle from the younger man.

“Your mustache tickles,” he half-whispered, voice mostly relaxed but for a small hint of tension underneath that sounded like nerves. 

“Sorry,” he wasn’t sorry, really, and did it again, smiling when Anduin full on laughed and tried to pull his leg away. Shaw let him and moved forward to start untucking and unbuttoning his shirt. Focusing on the buttons one by one and keeping the tremble of excitement out of his fingers with the practice only one so skilled in lockpicking might possess, he slowly divested Anduin of his shirt and pulled him up to a sitting position briefly to pull it away. Anduin leaned forward and kissed him while he was sitting up and Mathias allowed it, returning it with fervor. 

He put his palm to the warm bared skin of Anduin’s chest and pressed him back, “Lie back now, boy. Let me take care of you.” 

Anduin whimpered and did as he was asked, and Shaw kissed a line down from his sternum to the softness of his lower belly, nipping and biting the skin as he went. He nuzzled into the soft flesh as his fingers pried the button and laces of his pants open, biting down and sucking hard right above the hem of his trousers hoping to leave a bruise. Laces undone, he drew away to tug them down and felt like he’d been shocked at the sight of the man naked beneath them.

“Well, aren’t you the little whore, not even wearing underwear? Did you hope someone would stumble upon you and punish you for evading the festivities with a cock in you? Is that it, hmm?” He reached out and pushed one of his thighs toward his chest, running his thumb over the wet dampness of curls between his legs. “And so wet and eager for me already, what a good whore.” 

Shaw flung the pants away somewhere to the side, then went right back to where he’d settled himself between the man’s lean legs, enjoying the musky, salty smell of his sex. He spread him with one thumb and leaned in to dip his tongue in to taste him. Anduin jolted, voice pitching into a whine and thighs tensing, “Oh  _ fuck _ please.”

“Patience, whore,” he commanded, then carded the fingers of his free hand through the thick blond hair around his cunt, tugging lightly just to watch Anduin squirm, and using his thumb to draw back the hood to his cock. This time he licked all the way up from his entrance to the hard, engorged flesh and drew it into his mouth, smirking around it as Anduin shook, hands fisted in the rug and voice cracking as he moaned. 

_ So fucking sublime, _ he though to himself, watching Anduin fall apart as he repeated the action, then again, before settling himself down a little further and thrusting his whole tongue into Anduin, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants when he clenched down on the intrusion. He kept the thrusts slow but deep, curling his tongue to find the one spot that would make him scream and thumbing over his cock at the same slow pace, and Anduin’s sounds rose in pitch and volume rapidly, leg physically trembling against Shaw’s shoulder as he got closer to orgasm. 

Not wanting to pull away, Shaw released his grip on Anduin’s leg and searched around on the ground for the other man’s hand, placing it on the back of his thigh, hoping he would understand what he meant for him to do. He did, thankfully, and when Anduin’s grip on his own leg tightened Shaw moved his hand away and plunged two fingers inside him along with his tongue. Anduin screamed, a cracked, shrill sound that made Shaw’s cock absolutely ache, and gushed into his mouth. 

Mathias continued though gentled his ministrations through the aftershocks and pulsing of his cunt, enjoying the heady, musky taste of Anduin’s pleasure, not letting up until the man whimpered and tried to nudge him away with his free leg. He pulled back, satisfied with himself at the wrecked state the younger man was is, hair tousled from where he’d been gripping it and scratches on the back of his thigh from where he’d dug his nails into the flesh. 

“Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah,  _ fuck  _ Mathias.” 

He chuckled and used the hand that wasn’t covered in Anduin’s come to lift his free leg to his lips and kissed the inside of his knee, watching him carefully, “Ready to keep going?”

“I… Soon, just give me a few seconds,” Anduin’s eyes strayed to the way Shaw’s cock strained against the front of his leathers, looking almost apologetic.

Shaw placed a finger under his chin and raised his face to look him in the eyes, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll get mine, I’m sure.”

“Right… Okay. I think I’m good just be gentle?” 

“Okay, but I have a question for you first.” Anduin looked at him curiously and he leaned down to cover the smaller man’s torso with his own, damp mouth brushing his ear and voice returning to a huskier timber of command, “Does it make you hot that I have you spread out on the floor naked like a common street whore during Midsummer when I’m fully clothed?”

Anduin choked, “I… I, oh fuck yes, yes, it does. I like being your whore.” 

“You like knowing you’re just a pretty little toy for me to pleasure myself with?” he asked, digging his nails into Anduin’s hips as hard as he dared and dragging them along the skin, raising welts as they went. “You like feeling powerless in my hands? Knowing that I can do whatever I want to you if it makes me feel good?” 

“Yes, I… please, please just fuck me. Please.” Anduin was panting, eyes screwed shut and back arched from just that simple touch. Clearly he liked pain more than Shaw had anticipated. Interesting. 

“Needy little whore, aren’t you? If you need my cock so bad you’re gonna have to work for it bitch. Turn over.” He slapped the outside of his thigh and backed away enough that Anduin could reposition himself on his stomach, which he did with eagerness, “Good whore, keep it up and I might just let you come again.”

He let his hand fall a little more harshly than he normally would have dared on one of his asscheeks and smirked when Anduin arched his back and moaned in response, “Up on your knees, boy, I want that cunt on display for me.” 

Anduin did as he was told, propping his weight up on his knees and arching his back in a sultry display of want. Mathias reached out and massaged his ass roughly with one hand, spreading him so that his other hand could slip two fingers in with ease. The younger man was soaked and he squelched around his fingers as they pumped in and out of his body, which probably should have been gross but instead it only served to remind Shaw of just how much he wanted him and how ready he was for his cock. He added a third finger, spreading them wider to stretch him as they left his body with each thrust of his hand, and watched how the boy quivered under his hands with rapture. 

He took the hand off Anduin’s ass to squeeze himself in his leathers, hips jolting forward without his full consent, then worked to release his cock from the confines of his clothes. After a moment of uncharacteristic fumbling he succeeded, and pumped his cock a few times to spread the precum gathered at the head over his shaft and brought it to line up with Anduin’s entrance. Pulling his fingers out of Anduin and spreading the slick on them over his cock as well, he paused with the head pressed against his body, “You sure you want this, Anduin? You can’t take it back once it’s done.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want it, Mathias, please. Please fuck me?” he was trembling but even still reached his hands back to spread his hole open, managing to slip Shaw into his body just an inch with the position he was in but he moaned loud against the rug nonetheless. 

Mathias shot his hand forward to catch Anduin’s hip, holding him in place, “If you’re sure.” And then he started to enter him properly, slow and steady despite every instinct telling him to just fuck into him with abandon. He was hot inside and so, so slick. “Perfect, you’re  _ perfect, _ Anduin. Fuck. So good for me, such a good little whore. My good boy.” 

Anduin whined as he entered his body, spine arching so much it looked painful, but the way he clawed at the rug beneath him and the way his toes curled told Shaw that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Once fully seated, he gave himself a second or two to calm the racing in his blood and get a better hold of his inhibitions, but then he started to move and it slipped from his grip like dry sand. His hips moved of their own volition, nails digging into the fat at Anduin’s hips and raking harsh lines that felt like ownership on the pale skin, and leaning over him somewhat precariously to dig his teeth into the flesh of his neck. 

He moved one hand to the floor next to Anduin’s head to steady himself and fucked into him harder, each thrust loud and harsh in the quiet observatory, and when it still didn’t feel like quite enough he laced his other hand through the boy’s hair and pulled him up from the floor at an arch that tightened his body around his cock deliciously. Anduin put a hand down to help support himself, using the extra support to gain enough leverage to push back into each of Shaw’s thrust, and suddenly he found himself dangerously close to the edge.

“Touch yourself,” he grunted, tugging on Anduin’s hair sharply and smirking at the way he gasped in response. 

He did, and something about feeling the way his shoulder flexed with the movement against his own bicep where they pressed together was absurdly hot and Shaw felt himself stumbling toward orgasm faster and faster. “Come on whore, come for me.” A solid tug on his hair, “ _ Come.” _

And with a cry that broke into silence as his whole upper body, voice and all, gave, he did. Anduin shook, whole body trembling and pulled taut as a leather band ready to snap, and the rhythmic clenching of his cunt around Mathias’s cock sent him right over the edge with him. He had half a mind to pull out, but he couldn’t control himself well enough in time as his body threw itself into pleasure, and he collapsed forward onto Anduin with a shout that faded into a wheezy groan as his cock twitched and unloaded into the smaller man. His  _ King _ , his brain reminded him suddenly, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care as Anduin’s body quivered and shook around his cock and in his arms. 

He let himself down as slowly as he could with muscles that felt half-liquid and came to rest on his side next to Anduin on the rug, pulling his still-mostly-hard cock out as he went and they both groaned at the feeling. Anduin collapsed onto his front, then looked over at him and dragged his body over to drape across Shaw’s chest. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, almost seeming embarrassed.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Shaw replied, bringing a hand up to run through Anduin’s hair. “You were incredible Anduin, fucking incredible.” 

Anduin hummed, running his hands along the lines of the front of Shaw’s armor, “Is it weird that I wish you were naked now that we’re not fucking even if I liked you being dressed when you were railing me?” 

“Not at all. Do you want me to undress?” He meant it fully, of course. He would do anything Anduin asked of him right now, and if he was being honest he was missing the skin on skin contact too. 

“No, I think I’d rather get dressed to even us out. It’s kind of cold in here actually, now that I’m not distracted,” he laughed a little, more of a huff than anything, but Shaw felt endeared nonetheless. 

“Fair enough, let me help you,” he sat up and reached out for the younger man’s shirt, handing it to him before tucking his own dick away and going in search of his pants. He found them draped half over a table in the corner, and carefully extracted them without knocking anything on said table over. When he returned with them Anduin was finishing buttoning his shirt closed and he took the pants with a smile but no words, getting dressed silently from there. 

As they both finished fixing their appearances their eyes met in the dim room and something bubbled in the room that tasted like the last remnants of pleasure and good humor, and they both started giggling like children. “This is the most absurd thing I’ve done since I let Edwin talk me into giving him a blowjob under the stairs at the Pig and Whistle,” Shaw admitted, and Anduin smiled at him softly.

He approached and pulled him into a kiss that was far too gentle and attached for what this should have been left as, “I know we shouldn't have, and definitely shouldn’t again, but…” he looked away for a moment, “But I don’t want this to be it. I’m sure I’m just being sentimental because it’s my first time and all…” 

“No, you’re not. There isn’t much I want more in this world right now than an easy retirement and to keep you as my own. I’m… I’m sorry that can’t be real, Anduin,” Shaw tipped his face up and kissed him all soft and meaningful again, just enough heat to show him how much he still wanted him despite the fact that it couldn’t be. 

“I suppose you have to drag me to this damn carnival now, don’t you?”

“Genn will get suspicious if I don’t,” he explained only half apologetic.

Anduin sighed, “Well, at least I’m more relaxed now.” Then he smiled at Shaw, through his lashes and looking coy as hell, “Thank you for your service, spymaster.” 

He choked, “Always a pleasure to service the crown, my Liege.” 

Anduin laughed, leaning up to kiss him one more time before heading to the door, “Let’s get going then. If we’re lucky we’ll make it there before Genn starts interrogating people about my whereabouts.” 

Shaw chuckled, and followed behind, unable to help the way his eyes were drawn to the King’s ass as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is a little rough, I'm sorry, I can't typically be bothered to edit much and I wanted to get it done before I went to bed. I might write a sequel of sorts that takes place the next day but we'll see? Also, I haven't written porn in years and this is my warm up to a warm up to my main fic's smutty bits so please be gentle?


End file.
